


I give you all of me, holding nothing back ...

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An Alpha making love to an Alpha, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Holidays, Knotting, M/M, Omega Erik, Primarily from Alpha Robert's POV, Sex on the Beach, Threesome - M/M/M, mated threesome, set at end of 2014-15 BuLi season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: It is always a challenge for two Alphas to find a way to be together, but Robert and Marco have managed that, helped by the love of their Omega mate. And now they have survived their first season playing for different teams. Robert giving himself to Marco is a very special and intimate way for them to celebrate their love during their summer holiday.This is a 'missing' scene from 'Do It The Right Way' and takes place straight after chapter eight of that fic.





	I give you all of me, holding nothing back ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do It The Right Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528917) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> It took some time, but I hope that you like Robert giving himself to Marco as it was your request. It took a while to think of something different. And Marco really isn't that willing to share his POV in this fic, beyond telling me that he loves his mates and wants to be with them, so I had to respect that in the end! The focus is on Marco and Robert here, but I couldn't help thinking of our beloved Erik as I was writing the opening. He had just one healthy season before it all started to fall apart. We can only hope that happy and healthier years lie ahead for him!
> 
> My dearest Janie94
> 
> The request was Blue_Nights's but the original fic was a gift for both of you, so this 'extra chapter' had to be as well. And I know that you like the idea of the two Alphas being together and that came out most clearly in this part of their story, which is primarily Robert's POV on giving himelf to Marco for the first time.

Marco stretched contentedly, enjoying the feeling of the sun’s warmth on his skin, even though he remained almost unnaturally pale no matter how long he spent on holiday. But this holiday was special, the first chance the three of them had had to spend more than a week together for months, here in their luxurious villa with its pool and private beach. None of that really mattered though, all that mattered were the two men lying next to him.

He turned to look at them, exchanging glances with Robert, the two of them smiling at one another. Almost all he could see of Erik was his naked back, for their beautiful Omega had buried himself as deep as he could into Robert’s embrace, burrowing into his neck. Robert’s arms were tight around him and Marco knew how much the other Alpha needed this, how badly he needed to hold Erik. It was hard for all of them being separated so much of the time, but it was harder for Robert being alone in Munich, especially this past year.

As their mate, as an Alpha himself, Marco knew how exactly how physically painful it had been for Robert to be apart from Erik when he had been injured, how much he had longed to be able to take care of and comfort their Omega. And it had been even harder for Robert to stay away during those long weeks in which Erik had been so ill, tossing and turning in his fever. Robert needed to hold their Omega close now, to channel all of his love and concern through their tight embrace.

So Marco settled himself back down against the warm sand, shutting his eyes, luxuriating in the memory of what the three of them had done the last time they had been together in this spot, letting his mind float freely in the blissful memories.

***

The faint smile on Robert’s lips would have betrayed the fact that he too was reliving those memories, the warm weight of an Omega snuggled in his arms reminding him of how they had lain on this same spot the previous evening, the air still warm, the three of them curled up together in a tangled pile of limbs and sun-warmed skin. Marco and Erik had smelled so good, their Alpha and Omega scents mingling to create the most intoxicating scent Robert could imagine, drowning out the background scents of sun lotion on their skin and the salty tang of the sea. His body started to automatically respond to his mates of its own will, his hips thrusting forward seeking satisfaction for his growing need.

He’d heard himself groaning and whining as Marco and Erik had kissed him, hot, wet lips trailing over his skin, mouths dragging down the skin of his throat. He had begged for what he wanted, wordlessly, needily, but of course his mates understood what he was past the point of being able to express. Skilled, knowledgeable fingers had caressed his body, whispering seductively down his spine, tracing patterns of love and lust over his thighs, making him whine uncontrollably. The familiar feelings of boiling need began to churn inside him as they slipped their fingers inside his shorts, easing them down, leaving him trapped naked between them.

The friction of Marco’s shorts against his heated, aroused body almost drove him out of his mind as he bucked and rubbed himself against his mate, needing more, seeking more. Marco and Erik had let him endure this exquisite torture for a minute or two before stripping the remaining clothing from their bodies. Robert sighed out loud with bliss at how gorgeous this felt, naked against the bare skin of the men he loved, twisting round so that his back was now to Marco, letting Erik take possession of his lips.

Their beautiful Omega had kissed him senseless, kissing him until his mind was swimming with pure need, sucking his lower lip into his mouth until it was red and swollen, thrusting deep into Robert’s willing mouth with his tongue. Robert thrust back against Marco in response to what Erik was doing to him, feeling his Alpha mate’s own arousal sliding first against the base of his spine and then hard against the soft skin of his buttocks. He wanted this, he needed this, he thought, murmuring his want inarticulately against Erik’s warm, demanding lips.

‘I know, Robert. I want you as much. But we’ve no lube. And I don’t want to hurt you,’ Marco’s breath was hot against the back of his neck, his own need clearly overwhelming

He knew Marco was right, he knew that deep down in the tiny part of his brain that was still functioning rationally, even though that didn’t stop him whining in frustration. But Erik broke their kiss, smiling at him with a glint in his eyes.

‘Who needs lube when you have an Omega? You just need to make sure that I am turned on enough to help!’

‘That should be no problem at all,’ Marco’s voice was low and rough, rich with love and lust, ‘but only if you really want this, Robert. If you are sure that you’re ready?’ His fingers trailed down Robert’s arm as he spoke, tenderly and lovingly stroking over his skin.

‘I’m sure,’ Robert had reassured them, before rolling over to let Marco take Erik into his arms. He’d watched spellbound as his mates kissed, as Erik had arched into Marco’s touch, as he had opened his thighs to give Marco better access, letting the Alpha caress him intimately where he was wet and open, coating his fingers with slick. Robert had seen them like this many times before, but this time was different. Marco wasn’t preparing to make love to their Omega, but to him, their Alpha mate.

Suddenly he was nervous, a sharp stab of fear making him sweat. Erik seemed to sense his fears, turning his head to look at him, holding out a hand.

‘You don’t need to worry, Robert. It will be perfect. Marco will take care of you, just like you took such good care of him. And I’ll be with you. Marco will feel so perfect inside you, deep inside you, filling you and satisfying your deepest needs. I promise you.’

Erik’s quiet certainty was somehow reassuring and Robert felt calm again, holding Erik’s hand, looking deep into his beautiful hazel eyes, seeing nothing but complete unconditional love there.

That memory would stay with Robert forever, the memory of that special, intimate moment of togetherness, of simply waiting together. Marco and Erik had instinctively known when it was time. They hadn’t spoken, just acted, not wanting to break the sense of peace and calm. Erik had pulled Robert over his body so that he was half lying on top of him with one leg flung across the Omega, stroking his hair back from his face, fluttering kisses over his cheeks and forehead before pulling him into a tight embrace, allowing Robert to bury his face in his neck.

Robert had marvelled at how they’d known exactly what he needed, that he had needed to be held close and tight between his two mates. He’d sighed against Erik’s fragrant skin as Marco’s lips had kissed a hot line of bliss across his shoulder blades and down his spine, Erik’s fingers entwined in his short dark hair.

Their Omega had soothed him as he felt slick fingers massaging his entrance for the first time, encouraging him to suck at the skin of his throat for reassurance. It felt strange being touched here, but it made him feel things he hadn’t felt before, a tingling, pulsing sensation that he wanted to feel more of.

He had tried to relax as much as he could as Marco started to gently open him up, first with one probing finger, then with two. He melted into Erik’s body, sighing and moaning in time with the rhythm of Marco’s fingers pressing and twisting inside him, biting down on Erik’s throat when the hot jolts of pleasure suddenly coursing through him took him by surprise.

Robert had felt loved and cared for, enclosed in a warm blanket of his mates’ love, kisses and caresses raining down on his body. But most of his attention was focused on that burningly pleasurable insistent intrusion inside him, which made him want to arch into the touch of Marco’s fingers just like he had seen Erik do so many times before. Marco adding a third finger had made him hiss out loud. It was almost too much for a moment and he’d had to suppress the urge to fight back, but Erik was there to comfort him, kissing his cheek and stroking his back.

‘Hush, my love, I know it’s uncomfortable at first for an Alpha, but relax into it, let it feel good. And it will. Our beloved mate is even bigger, gorgeously long and thick and hard, just like you. You’ll come to adore that, to crave it. To love how good he will feel inside you, how he can touch spots deep inside that will make you see stars. And when he knots you, you will feel taken and possessed and fulfilled like never before.’

Erik’s words could have scared Robert, but they didn’t. In fact they had exactly the opposite effect, turning him on even more. He wanted and needed to feel the man he loved like this. He‘d loved Marco for so long, a love he had feared was forever doomed as they were both Alphas. But then the most beautiful Omega walking this earth had come into their lives and captured their hearts, showing them how they could be together. And now he was finally ready to give himself to his Alpha mate, to know how it was to be with him in this most intimate of ways, to trust him with his body, safe in the knowledge that Marco would treat him with nothing with reverence and care.

Robert had surrendered himself to his two lovers, trusting them to take care of him, surrendering himself to the torrent of emotions and sensations surging through his body. And once he became accustomed to being stretched like this, to the intermingling of the sharpness of pleasure and pain, it really did feel good. Even the slight sound of Marco’s fingers thrusting in and out of him was starting to turn him on, not to mention the erotic thrill that he got from the knowledge that they were using their Omega’s slick as lube.

He almost panicked again when he realised that Marco had withdrawn his fingers, as he sensed that Marco was now kneeling over him, ready to take him, stroking his back soothingly. But he breathed in deeply, inhaling Erik’s scent, the sweet perfume of their Omega calming his nerves. And Erik’s body held him securely in place, supporting and holding him open and ready for Marco. His groin was pressed up hard against Erik’s now, the two of them rubbing together where they were hard, aching and needy, already sticky with the evidence of their desire.

And then it happened. He was relieved that the other Alpha didn’t hesitate, even though he knew from experience that this was every bit as nerve wracking for Marco, simply thrusting forward with his hips, pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Because of the way Erik was holding him all Robert had to do - all Robert could do - was relax and accept Marco into his body. His mate moved forward slowly but steadily, giving Robert time to get used to the strange new feeling of having something so big inside him. And, just like Erik had promised, it started to feel good, he began to enjoy the feeling of being filled like this.

Marco thrust in and out of him, keeping his movements tender and gentle, each thrust going a little deeper inside, each thrust pushing him harder against Erik’s groin. The friction was delicious and the quickening of Erik’s breathing, his soft moans, told him that the Omega was turned on by this as well. It was starting to feel like making love. Robert could feel the hot tendrils of lust spreading outwards from his groin, could sense the tightness of his gathering orgasm coiled tight like a spring in his aching balls as Marco started to slowly but surely fuck into him.

Robert had worried that he would struggle to find his release being taken by another Alpha, but there was no way he could stop himself coming, not even if he wanted to. Not like this, not being pummelled into ecstasy like this, trapped helpless in his pleasure between his mates’ hot, hard, aroused bodies. He was dimly aware of Erik whining and howling as he came, spurting wet and sticky against his stomach. The sheer strength of his own climax was overwhelming, his vision whiting out for a moment, stars dancing before his eyes as he came with a loud cry before slumping down onto Erik, letting their Omega comfort him.

Marco had stilled his movements, staying motionless deep inside him, almost as if he had known that Robert was on the verge of his climax. Of course he had. Marco had never made love to him in this way before, but his mate knew his body intimately, knew exactly when he needed to let go.

Now Marco began to move again. He filled Robert totally and utterly, satisfying his deepest needs, caressing every sensitive spot inside him, the friction feeling just so gorgeous despite his over-stimulated state. And Marco told him how good it was for him, his breath coming fast and harsh, warm against Robert’s skin, drops of sweat falling onto his back.

‘You’re perfect, Robert. I love you so much. My strong, proud Alpha mate. Strong enough to give yourself to us like this. You feel perfect round me. Hot and tight. Simply perfect. This feels so good. I can’t … I must … ‘

He heard Marco’s growl of passion vibrating through him as his mate came deep inside him, claiming him as his and his alone, twitching and pulsing proud and strong inside his beloved mate. Robert himself was whining and moaning by now. Everything was strange and new, but so good. He felt safe and warm, completely encased in the love and devotion of his two mates, able to let himself relax into what came next.

Erik cradled his head against his shoulder, stroking and kissing him everywhere he could reach. Marco had lowered himself down onto his body, his weight supported on his arms to avoid hurting Robert, kissing his neck and his shoulders, murmuring words of love and reassurance against his damp skin.

‘You are amazing. Just amazing, Robert. I love you so much. Thank you for being my mate. For loving us. I feel so close to you right now. Thank you for giving us this. For giving yourself to us like this. You are the strongest … the most wonderful … the most loving … the most caring Alpha anyone could ever want for a mate.’

Robert knew that this should have been difficult for an Alpha, that all of his instincts should have made him fight against being knotted by another Alpha. But this felt just so right, like it was meant to be. For Marco wasn’t just another Alpha, but his mate, the man Robert loved with all his heart. Well apart from the part that belonged to their Omega that was.

It felt right giving himself so utterly and completely to his mate like this, giving him everything he could. And he gloried in how big and strong his mate was, in how Marco’s knot filled him and stretched him to his very limits. He could feel Marco possessing him in every cell of his being. He was Marco’s and Marco was his. And they were both Erik’s. That was how it was meant to be. That was how it would always be for them.

He tensed his muscles round Marco, squeezing every last drop of his mate’s essence from him, growling faintly against Erik’s throat in response to his Alpha’s growls. The three of them lay snuggled together like this, bonded as close as was physically possible, bonded together in their love for one another. Despite the slight ache he felt, Robert was almost disappointed when Marco’s knot subsided and his mate pulled out of him, slowly and gently, careful not to cause him any pain.

And like always, his beloved mates knew exactly what he needed, curling up around him, soothing him with soft licks and kisses, letting him come down from the incredible high of being taken by his Alpha for the first time held tight and safe in their arms. They had swum together naked later, the warm water easing the remaining tension from Robert’s limbs. Of course a wet, naked, playful Omega was too much for two hot-blooded Alphas to resist and Erik had given himself to them as beautifully and as perfectly as ever that night, their lovemaking made all the more meaningful by what they had done earlier that evening, by the fact that they had shared each other’s bodies completely and without reservation.

***

Robert couldn’t suppress a sigh at the memory. He opened his eyes to see Marco lying on his side looking at him, the gleam in his eyes making it clear that he had been reliving exactly the same precious memories. Robert stretched out a hand to his mate, inviting Marco into his arms, both of them curling tightly round the warm, sleepy body of their beloved Omega. Erik sighed happily, burrowing deeper into Robert’s neck.

The first year apart had been the hardest. Harder than any of them had imagined possible. But they had survived. They were together. And they would face the future together, whatever it had in store for them.


End file.
